A little bit longer
by S.Hardy
Summary: C'est aujourd'hui que Zoro s'en va rejoindre ses nakamas sur l'archipel Sabaody. Seul à sa fenêtre, Mihawk observe son départ.


Hello !  
Comment allez vous?

Me revoilà avec une fic que je n'ai pas su comment qualifier. Quand le site m'a demandé le genre j'avoue avoir eu un peu de mal. J'avais juste envie de m'imaginer le départ de Zoro de Lugubra, du point de vue de ce cher Mihawk. Ceux qui veulent y voir du yaoi en verront. Ceux qui voudront voir de l'amitié en verront. Chacun est libre de comprendre cette petite fic comme il le voudra.

Disclam : aucun personnage n'est mien, je ne fais qu'emprunter les personnages créés par Eiichiro Oda pour réaliser ce qui suit.  
La fic n'a pas été corrigée, veuillez accepter mes excuses si vous voyez des fautes. C'est difficile de se corriger soi même.  
Bonne lecture !

* * *

Voilà maintenant deux ans que tu es arrivé sur cette île.

Deux ans que j'ai eu la surprise de revoir ce jeune prodige du sabre débarquer chez moi, et me demander de l'entraîner le temps de la pause de son équipage.

Deux ans déjà.

Et aujourd'hui, tu t'en va.

Le temps ne s'est jamais écoulé si rapidement.

Et aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, je n'ai aucune envie de te voir partir. Pas la moindre.

Alors je reste la, assis à cette fenêtre. Au travers la vitre, je vous vois tous les deux, Perona et toi, Zoro, à mettre à l'eau un petit voilier pour te mener à ton point de rendez vous. J'imagine que le trajet sera bien animé.

Je n'arrive pas à réaliser que désormais je serais à nouveau le solitaire que j'étais. Je ne l'aurais pas cru, mais ça ne me laisse pas indifférent ce départ. Je ne suis pas triste, non. Je ne vais pas sortir du château, courir sur la plage et te rejoindre, les larmes aux yeux pour te supplier de rester ou je ne sais quoi … Il ne faut pas pousser. Non.

En revanche, je me sens plutôt nostalgique.

Le jour ou tu m'a demandé de t'entraîner, je m'en rappelle comme si c'était hier. Je savais bien que je me lançait dans une sacrée aventure. Je me mettais à former mon futur adversaire. Il est vrai que je place de grands espoirs en toi, j'ai eu le temps de voir que tu as un potentiel énorme, et j'étais ravi de devenir ton mentor, l'espace de deux ans.

Mais outre cet entraînement intensif, notre quotidien à tous ne se résumait pas qu'à ça.

J'ai passé peut être le plus large de mon temps à t'entraîner et te mener la vie dure, mais toi en échange tu m'a fait connaître quelque chose de nouveau. Toi, et Perona, ne l'oublions pas non plus, vous m'avez fait connaître la vie en communauté. La collocation. La vie de famille.

Il me semble évident que aucun de vous deux n'avez pu deviner le bien fou que ça m'a fait. Puisque moi même, ça m'a surpris. D'avoir quelqu'un avec qui partager mes repas les as rendus meilleurs. Même si les talents culinaires de Perona sont discutables. Le fait que vous deux vous vous chamaillez souvent ajoutait de la vie dans cette maison d'habitude si calme, silencieuse. Presque morte.

J'ai aimé apprendre à te connaître d'avantage. Je connaissais déjà l'épéiste, le pirate, le combattant, mais j'ai pu rencontrer l'homme. Ce fut une aventure plutôt amusante que de te tenter de te faire apprécier le bon vin, toi qui ne jure que par cet infâme rhum. Au moins, j'aurais essayé.

Perona elle, nous as tous les deux surpris en tentant de nous faire un repas de noël digne de ce nom. Elle s'était donné beaucoup de mal. C'est peut être pour se faire pardonner de nous avoir entraîné dans sa fête d'Halloween bizarre. Je ne me rappelle pas la dernière fois ou j'ai célébré cette fête, ou une autre d'ailleurs. Je n'en voyais pas l'intérêt. J'ai changé d'avis, car pour une fois j'ai pu apprécier ce jour. Ainsi que l'année suivante.

J'avoue que je m'en suis un peu voulu le jour ou tu as perdu ton œil. Perona n'a pas arrêté de me crier dessus en me disant que tout ça était de ma faute, ce qui n'est pas totalement faux. Tu m'a rassuré me disant que même aveugle tu aurais pu te battre, qu'au final ce n'était qu'un détail. Vois ça comme tu veux, si je puis me permettre. Mais par la suite tu m'a prouvé que ça ne changeait rien.

On va dire que ça donne un certain style.

Tu m'amusait beaucoup en me parlant de ton équipage, de tes amis. De ce capitaine si fou, mais que tu suivra jusqu'au bout du monde, de cette navigatrice avare comme pas deux, du sniper roi des menteurs et des froussards, du « débile de cuistot », je cite, du squelette musicien qui demandait à voir les sous vêtements de ces dames, de l'archéologue avec ses idées glauques, du cyborg qui ne fonctionne qu'au cola, et du médecin qui semblait être un numéro à lui seul.

Je voyais bien qu'ils te manquaient tous et que tu avais hâte de les retrouver. Tous sans exception, même ceux qui semblaient t'enerver rien qu'à parler d'eux. Tous. Ils étaient ta famille, tes amis.

Et ça me rappelait que tu n'allait pas rester éternellement ici. Que le jour de votre réunification approchait. De plus en plus chaque jour.

Il faut croire que j'avais fini par m'attacher à vous deux, d'une certaine sorte. Je ne sais pas vraiment Zoro, comment nommer cela. Je ne sais pas si c'est de l'amitié, de l'amour, de la tendresse, de la sympathie. Je l'ignore.

Bien entendu que je connais ces sentiments-la, je n'ai pas un cœur de pierre.

Pour Perona, ça s'apprête à de l'amitié, de la tendresse un peu. C'est peut être ma différence d'âge qui des jours me faisait imaginer qu'elle aurait pu être ma fille. Bien que si elle l'était réellement j'aurais eu deux mots à lui dire depuis longtemps.

Pour toi Zoro, je ne sais pas.

Il y avait des jours, ou lorsque tu te disputais avec Perona, j'avais l'impression d'être le père qui assistait aux chamailleries incessantes de ses enfants. Mais lorsqu'on se trouvaient seuls, sans se battre bien sûr, mes sentiments se mélangeaient. Encore aujourd'hui je ne sais pas comment je te vois. Pas le combattant, ça, je le sais. Je parle bien la de l'homme que tu es, que tu es devenu ici. Sous mes yeux.

Non, je ne sais pas quels sont ces sentiments. Peut être tout cela à la fois. Peut être.

Mais la, tu t'en va.

Je ne t'accompagne pas jusqu'à l'archipel Sabaody, Perona s'en charge. Il faut bien que quelqu'un te montre le chemin, sinon tu mettrais une année de plus à retrouver ton chemin. Mais ce ne sera pas moi. Je n'aime pas dire au revoir. Encore moins à toi. Je t'ai à peine salué ce matin. Pour être franc, je n'arrive pas à réaliser que, ça y est. Nous y sommes. Ce jour que tu as tant attendu et que j'ai tant appréhendé.

Cependant, je suis heureux pour toi. Tu va pouvoir retrouver ton équipage au grand complet, et ton capitaine tant aimé. Vous allez rejoindre les mers les plus dangereuses, rencontrer des ennemis encore plus coriaces, mais je ne doute pas que vous allez vous en sortir. Je me demande jusqu'où vous irez tous. En tout cas, je continuerais de garder un œil sur vous.

Sur toi.

Alors je te regarde partir en attendant notre prochaine rencontre. Ce jour la, nous le savons tous les deux, ce sera le moment de notre ultime duel. Car la prochaine fois, nous saurons si l'élève a dépassé le maître. Sincèrement, je l'espère. Bien entendu, je ne te ferais aucun cadeau, mais je souhaite que tu sois mon successeur.

Tu en es digne.

En attendant, je vous vois tous les deux embarquer pour le voyage jusqu'à l'archipel.

Visiblement, Perona t'agace déjà. Ce qui me fait légèrement sourire. Oui, ça va me manquer un peu tout ça. Je survivrais aucun doute, mais ça me fera bizarre. Puis je te vois tourner la tête vers moi, enfin, vers les fenêtres du château. J'ignore ce qui peut te passer par la tête à ce moment, à quoi tu penses. Je ne sais pas non plus si tu as vu ma silhouette derrière la fenêtre. Dans le doute, je relève la main pour vous saluer tous les deux. Pour te saluer.

Puis vous partez pour de bon. J'observe ainsi la petite embarcation transportant la jeune fille devenue jeune femme aux cheveux roses, et celui qui un jour, fera ma fierté.

Il se passera un long moment je penses avant qu'on ne se croise à nouveau. En attendant je reprends ma vie la ou je l'avais laissée.

Vous êtes déjà loin maintenant, je ne vous vois presque plus, mais je continue à fixer l'horizon.

J'aurais aimé que tu restes.

Encore un peu plus longtemps.

* * *

Voila, c'est fini ...  
A une prochaine fois !


End file.
